In The Window
by greengirl82
Summary: Hotch is upset with Emily so she decides to make it up to him...


**In The Window**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Hotch is upset with Emily, so she decides to make it up to him...

Timeline: Alternate Universe, Present Day

A/N: Another quick oneshot that popped into my head, enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Surprises are foolish things. The pleasure is not enhanced, and the inconvenience is often considerable." Jane Austen<p>

* * *

><p>"Aaron, you still can't be mad at me" Emily said into her phone, "Come on, I told you I was sorry."<p>

"Sorry doesn't make up for going to dinner with him" Hotch said into the phone, "And sorry doesn't make up for keeping it a secret from me either."

"I am sorry, Aaron" Emily sighed into the phone, "Please, talk to me."

"I think we should just focus on the job for now Emily" Hotch said, taking a deep breath, "We'll deal with everything else later on."

"Aaron..." Emily started only for him to end the call with a quick good night, "Huh."

Emily sat down on her couch, wondering how she could fix all this between them.

She knew it would have to be something unique and out of character for her.

Something that would grab his attention obviously, and she took a deep breath when she realized that it needed to be done right away.

Emily got up and walked to her room, she knew that this was unavoidable and that it was certainly going to be an interesting moment in their relationship.

Grabbing the necessities, she pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

"Hey, its me" Emily said, "Can we talk?"

* * *

><p>Hotch sighed as he sat in the bar with the male members of his team, "You guys I'm not really feeling up to being out tonight."<p>

"Too damn bad, Aaron" Dave said, "You've been walking around in a bad mood for the last three days."

Hotch grumbled before taking a long sip on his beer, "You know why."

Morgan sighed, "Look man, I know this sucks. But you need to work through whatever issues you and Emily are having."

"She went behind my back and had lunch with an ex" Hotch said, "Do you know what shit I'd be given if I went behind her back and saw one of my exes?"

"Statistically only one and three couples separate..." Reid started only to see the three men stare at him, "All I'm saying is that she doesn't want to be with Paul. She loves you."

"It's not about the love" Hotch said, "It's about the fact that she kept something from me."

"Don't you trust her?" Morgan asked, "I mean do you think she'd step out behind your back?"

"I don't know" Hotch sighed, "I certainly would like to hope not."

Morgan looked over to Dave and both men nodded, before turning back to Hotch who was staring at the empty beer bottle in front of him.

"Hotch" Dave said, taking a deep breath, "Tell me what you love about Emily."

Hotch looked up and said, "Her heart. The uncanny ability to make me smile without even trying. That she loves Jack like her own."

"And the fact that out of everyone she chose you?" Reid asked.

Hotch looked over at him, "That too."

Dave rubbed his hand over his face, "Do you love her?"

"More then anything in the world." Hotch said.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Morgan asked, "Why aren't you with her, fighting for her?"

Hotch took one last sip on his drink before tossing some money on the table and walking away from the team.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the apartment door, Hotch pulled out his key and opened the door.<p>

"Emily?" Hotch called out, "Emily, you here?"

Walking into the apartment, he sighed at the dark and empty sight.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and called her.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Where are you?"

"Out" Emily answered, "Where are you?"

"Your apartment" Hotch said, "We need to talk."

"About Paul?" she asked.

"Yeah and a lot of other things" he said, "Come home. I need to see you."

Emily took a deep breath, "That's not going to be as easy as you think."

"Why?" Hotch asked, suspiciously, "Where are you?"

"Go into my bedroom and open up the drapes to the window by my bed. The right hand side." she instructed.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked towards the bedroom, wondering what the heck was going on, "All right."<p>

"Open the drapes." she told him, "Now looking out the window, look up and to the left. Third window."

Hotch looked at the close building next to Emily's apartment building, "What am I looking for?"

"That apartment complex you're looking at?" she said, "I'm in there. You see me?"

Hotch squinted as he moved closer to the glass window, "Where? Why are you in that building?"

"I asked my friend if I could look over her apartment" Emily told him, "She's moving in with her boyfriend into his house."

"So?" Hotch asked.

"So she's subletting her apartment" Emily told him, "It's a three bedroom two bath."

"Why do you need a bigger place?" he asked puzzled.

"Well one of the things we'd been fighting about?" she reminded him, "Was about the status of our relationship and the lack of space at either of our apartments. You've got the two bedroom and mine? It barely fits me and Sergio, let alone you and Jack."

Hotch took a deep breath, he knew they had to talk about this.

This had been one of the things that he wanted to discuss with her, but not over the phone.

"Emily" Hotch sighed, "We need to talk, but not like this. Come home now."

"I can't" she said regretfully, "I promised Susan that I'd stay here to show her apartment until either she or Frank came back."

"Emily" he groaned out, "How long?"

"A few hours at least" she said, "I know what we can do to pass the time."

"What?" he asked warily, looking at her through the window he could see her playful nature making its appearance.

"Close your eyes" she said, putting the phone on speaker.

"What?" he repeated.

"Close your eyes" she repeated, watching him take a seat on her bed and close his dark eyes.

* * *

><p>His eyes shot open when he could hear the sounds of sultry music being played in the background.<p>

He stood up and slowly walked to the window and his jaw dropped.

Looking straight into the next window, he saw Emily slowly dancing, her hands on the buttons to her dark red blouse. She slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons.

"What are you doing?" he asked, unable to keep his eyes off of her exposed white flesh.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked.

"Giving the neighbor's a free show" he murmured, licking his lips when she shrugged her shoulders free of the blouse.

Her hands ran up her stomach cupping her breast making him groan as he felt himself harden as steel.

"See anything you like?" she whispered, slowly shaking her hips as her hands went to the snap of her jeans, "Hmm, Aaron?"

"No" he said.

"No?" she pouted turning back to the window as the jeans fell from her feet.

"Yes" he said, licking his lips as he moved towards the window.

"Yes or no?" she asked running her fingers through her dark hair, as she went for the clasp of her bra.

"Yes" he said looking out the window, "Emily, what are you doing? The neighbor's could be watching."

"Sweetie" she purred tossing her silk red bra at the window falling to her floor, "I'm on the third floor, I'm probably only entertaining the birds. No need to worry."

* * *

><p>Hotch let out a relieved breath, turning to the window, "Now take off your panties."<p>

Emily chuckled giving him a defiant look, "Really?"

"Yes" he growled into the phone, "Run your hands over your breasts, cupping them then trail it down your stomach and pull them off or I'll run over to that apartment myself and do it."

Emily licked her lip at the idea of that, she always loved the possessive alpha in Hotch.

It was no secret to him either.

"Why don't you?" Emily teased, her thumbs going to the edge of the matching silk red panties and slowly, and tortuously to Hotch lowered them.

"God, you're beautiful" he murmured in appreciation.

"Ooh" she said, teasingly as her hands went to her breast, "Well look at that."

"I am" he said, in happier tone, "And you are gorgeous."

That made her beam as she turned her back to the window, shaking her hips at him.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you." he told her, possessive of the beauty.

Emily heard a noise, "Shit. I have to get dressed."

"Why?" he asked, annoyed that his window show was ending soon.

"Because I hear Frank and Susan" she said, "Hey, guys..."

"Emily" Susan said, "What are you doing in here... naked?"

"God, I'm so freaking embarrassed." Emily muttered, hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Hotch opened the apartment door, "So how did your friends take it?"<p>

Emily buried her head against his chest while Hotch wrapped his arms around her, "Emily?"

"Don't ask" she muttered, then looked up at his amused look, "Really, don't ask."

Hotch moved her over to the couch, "Well other then the unexpected ending, I have to say that was a hell of a show."

Emily's head shot up at that, "You're so not funny."

Hotch shrugged, "I thought I was."

Leaning down, he peppered her face with kisses, "Don't worry, I'm sure your friend... Susan? I'm sure she's not mad at you."

"Oh, no she wasn't mad at me, she was mad at Frank" Emily mumbled, which made Hotch raise an eyebrow at that.

"Why?" he asked, he had a nagging suspicion about the reason.

"He couldn't stop staring at my naked butt." she told him, watching his face thunder at the thought.

"He what?" Hotch growled, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest, "And where does this Frank live?"

"Don't even think about kicking his ass" she told him, "Susan already did that before I left. Girl's got a hell of a right hook."

Hotch hummed in appreciation at that, before pulling her on his lap and kissing her with passion.

"Mmm" she murmured happily, then moved to his ear, "How about we move this to the bedroom?"

"Can I get my striptease again?" Hotch asked, his eyes glazed over with lust and desire.

"Sure" she told him, nuzzling her face in his neck, "Just do me one small favor."

"Name it" he asked, peppering her neck with kisses.

"Make sure the drapes are closed." she giggled, as he swiftly raced them to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"The secret to humor is surprise." Aristotle<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
